Stargate SG-1: Alliances
by minihagrid
Summary: After two members of SG-1 are lost to a highly advanced Goa'uld, the SGC teams up with it's major allies in order to form the best chance of defeating the System Lords for good. The SG goes public, and all out inter-galactic war breaks. Please R&R, purely
1. Chapter 1

Summary: O'Neill and Teal'c are lost to the SGC, leaving Carter and Daniel Jackson to rescue them. Throw in a brand new kick-ass Goa'uld, a new off- world base, Tollan, Tok'ra, Asgard and a Galactic war.  
  
Rating: I'm not sure, but I'd guess at PG-13. Could change.  
  
Disclaimer: I do actually own every single one of these characters, places, items and anything else that is mentioned. I am currently in the process of suing MGM for stealing them from me. I expect a huge windfall any time soon. I will pay for good reviews. Ok, that was a lie. We all know the drill here.  
  
Setting: Because of my lousy ITV Digital box being cut off, I have only managed to see the first five episodes of season 5. So, it's set after 'Enemies', and before 'Between Two Fires' the one where the Tollan are wiped out.  
  
Spoilers: Far too many to list here. This story will probably read better if you are a ken fan of SG-1 over all the series, but hopefully even people who haven't seen it regularly can follow. I won't be dumbing down all the Goa'uld terms, or explaining past missions much though.  
  
Please Read and Review people. Otherwise I might not continue it. Oh, and this is my first ever *published* fanfic, so if something goes hideously wrong, tell me. Just an afterthought…as you should probably know, Stargate is based in America, with American Military situations. Being British, I have NO idea of American situations, rules etc. So if I get anything like ranks, laws or anything else wrong, tell me so I can correct it. Thank you very much. (Only British Spellings though!)  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
'Colonel, run!' yelled the voice of Sam Carter. Explosions were erupting all around them, and energy blasts fired above them, narrowly missing their heads. Soil from the field they were in showered them, and they found it hard to keep their footing.  
  
'Teal'c with me. Carter and Daniel, head to the gate. Tell Hammond to leave that iris open for us.' Major Carter and Daniel Jackson continued running, whilst Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill took up defensive positions behind a group of rocks.  
  
'O'Neill, our situation is impossible. We are vastly outnumbered. There is no way we can hold an entire army of Jaffa without more support.' Even on the usually emotionless face of the warrior there was signs of fear. They were stuck in a Goa'uld minefield, and a large group of about 50 Jaffa were swarming towards them on the front line, whilst in the distance more hordes were approaching. The Colonel was hoping to take down the first wave to buy his team some time.  
  
'I know Teal'c, I know, but we have to give hold them up. We'd never reach the gate with that lot following so close.' With that, he pulled out his P- 90 and fired a few rounds into the oncoming force. He chanced a look at them, and saw a few soldiers fall to his bullets. Teal'c also took aim, and with several bursts of energy he too killed some Jaffa. But the tide seemed endless. Meanwhile, Jack was setting up some mines of their own, in an attempt to hopefully but themselves some time.  
  
'Why have they sent an entire army after us? We didn't do anything to piss 'em off did we?'  
  
'The Tauri are now more wanted and feared by the System Lords then ever before. The price on SG-1's head is more than that on the Tok'ra resistance. The Goa'uld are learning from their past mistakes O'Neill, and will not let us go so easily this time.'  
  
'Figures,' agreed O'Neill. 'Anyways, we need to escape. The Stargate's our only realistic option, unless Thor decides to visit. And I wouldn't bank on that anytime soon. Let's get out of here.' After firing off a few more shots into the oncoming horde, they ducked low and ran across the battlefield. Behind them, they heard the soldiers trip the planted mines, and the explosions rang in their ears.  
  
Jack kept his head low until he emerged from the minefield and into deep forestry. The Stargate was a further mile or two from their current location. 'Teal'c, we need to hurry. Let's go…' he trailed off as he turned to Teal'c. He wasn't there. He looked across the field they had just raced across, and saw him lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. 'Teal'c?' O'Neill yelled. He ran back over to him, just in time to hear his last words:  
  
'It has been an honour O'Neill.' With that, his eyes closed and his head slumped to the ground. The Colonel couldn't find a pulse. Teal'c was dead.  
  
'Teal'c, don't give up! Junior, get your ass in gear!' He used all his strength to hoist Teal'c onto his shoulder, and started slowly walking towards the woodland again. More energy bursts started whizzing overhead now. The army had apparently gained significant ground on them.  
  
Suddenly, a shot from in front of them struck O'Neill directly in the chest, causing him to stumble, and fall to the ground, dropping Teal'c alongside him. With his remaining energy, he strained his neck upwards, where Aris Boch stood, grinning wildly, gun held at his waist. Then, everything turned black.  
  
Sam emerged from the gate covered in dirt. Daniel Jackson followed immediately. They stood, watching the event horizon behind them, praying. They suddenly had to dive out of the way as a large staff weapon blast followed them through.  
  
'Close the iris!' Hammond commanded, but he was stopped by a cry from Carter.  
  
'No! The Colonel and Teal'c are still out there! We have to wait!' Sam could see that the General was having a conflict within himself, and was praying that his fondness for O'Neill would overcome his common sense, as it had done previously, on many occasions.  
  
'Ok Major, but guards, keep your weapons raised and prepare for a possible attack. Dr, what on Earth has happened to you? And where is Colonel O'Neill?' boomed the voice of General Hammond. Turning, they saw him situated in his usual position, behind the bulletproof glass of the control room. He was looking extremely worried by SG-1's untimely arrival. They weren't due back from the naquaada mines on planet P6X-7LD for a week at least.  
  
'We were ambushed, Sir.' Explained Sam. 'Colonel and Teal'c tried to hold them of for us a mile away from the gate, and said he'd be following us. Then we were attacked at the gate. The whole planet is a Goa'uld stronghold Sir.'  
  
'Which Goa'uld? One of our previous associates?' Hammond looked puzzled by this explanation. The MALP sensors detected no life signs at all on that planet. Not even bacteria resided there. And it was very doubtful that they could have missed an entire Jaffa army.  
  
Daniel slowly shook his head. 'Not that I'm aware of, and not even Teal'c recognized this one. Their technology was far superior to that of any other Goa'uld we have encountered. It is even possible that they somehow managed to alter our MALP transmissions.'  
  
'Clean yourself up and get up here for an immediate debriefing. Leave the Iris open for now Sergeant.' With that, the man turned and headed up the flight of stairs, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
The four of them sat around the long table, awaiting the arrival of Daniel Jackson. This was supposed to be an immediate debriefing and yet here they were, 35 minutes later, waiting. Major Davis and General Hammond were both silent, whilst Sam and Janet Fraiser were embroiled in deep discussion.  
  
Daniel Jackson raced in, his arms bulging with files, what looked to the General like half of SG-1's past mission files. 'Sorry I'm late, General,' he apologised, slamming the files onto the desk. 'Just doing a 'little' research.  
  
'That's OK, Dr Jackson. Did you find out anything helpful?' All four of them stared at him, their eyes pleading.  
  
'Well, I found something. And it's helpful. But it's definitely not what you're gonna want to hear. I think I know who our mystery Goa'uld is.'  
  
Suddenly, an Air Force Sergeant raced in to the room. 'The gates going to shut down Sir. No signs of any activity. O'Neill and Teal'c have not communicated. There's nothing we can to help now without inviting the risk of a Jaffa attack.'  
  
'Well, just re-dial the planet. They can't get through to us if there's already an active wormhole.'  
  
'Sir, that wouldn't be a good idea.' Carter interrupted. 'If the Colonel and Teal'c saw an engaged wormhole on that planet, they might believe that it is still an outgoing one. If they try to escape through that, they'll die.'  
  
'Well then, just leave the gate closed Sergeant. But do not close the iris. I'm not giving up on them. Could you please tell Major Gryff to organise a Search and Rescue including SG teams 2,5 and 9. Doc Fraser, you should probably accompany them, as the Colonel and Teal'c may need medical attention. That's all we can afford to expend right now,' he explained, noticing the look on Sam's face. 'As soon as we find out some more details, we can re-think our strategy. Dr Jackson, it's your turn now.'  
  
'I'll just have to inform the President, General. Can I use your phone?'  
  
'Why does the President have to know about this?' Daniel said.  
  
'That Naquaada supply we were supposed to be returning home was a big part in our future plans. Unfortunately, this mission failure has caused a massive setback. I can't reveal anymore at this time.'  
  
The Major left, leaving Hammond, Janet and Sam to listen to Daniels discovery. 'I believe that this Goa'uld we encountered was Ptah. And if my ancient history is accurate, we could be in for a bit of trouble.'  
  
'Why? What potential threat does this Goa'uld pose? And why have we never heard of him before?' Hammond questioned.  
  
'Ptah is the creator God of Egypt. Now, without concerning myself with his recent exploits, I should inform you of his origins. Using the Tok'ra's Goa'uld family tree and other information they have provided, I can surmise that this could be the Goa'uld who created Goa'uld technology itself.' Whilst looking pleased at his research success, he was also looking very concerned.  
  
'But I thought that the Goa'uld stole all their technology from other races? Why would they need their own?'  
  
'Potentially, they did pilfer most of their technology. But it is fairly logical that they would have needed some of their own weapons and abilities to gain other sources, especially through their known methods of brute force.'  
  
'Which also explains why the Jaffa and weapons we encountered were more advanced than others.' Sam concluded. 'He has probably been developing his own weapons to gain complete dominance. He wouldn't want to share that with his rivals.'  
  
'Right Sam. But there is another thing that should concern us.'  
  
'Well, what is it. What makes this Goa'uld more of a threat than others we've met?'  
  
'This Goa'uld learns.' Daniel replied, a grim look spreading across his face.  
  
Before he could explain further, announcement that all SG teams must arrange themselves in the Gate room brought an abrupt end to the meeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
'As you may or may not be aware,' the booming voice of General Hammond rang out from the Stargate ramp. 'Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are MIA on an alien world. Your mission is to locate and rescue them. You may possibly have to break them out of a jail. The officer in charge of this operation will be Major Gryff, and his Second-in-Command is Captain Luke Jones. I expect you to follow their orders as if they were my own. Be prepared to ship out immediately.' The experienced Major Gryff and the relatively young British soldier Captain Jones stood alongside Hammond, surveying their troops.  
  
Almost instantly, the gate's mechanisms whirred into action, the base computer dialling the planet's address. General Hammond moved off of the ramp, and stood alongside the team's leader. One by one, the chevrons locked into place. Up until the sixth. Then, an incoming wormhole sprang into life, disrupting their plans. 'Stand by!' the General yelled, as the alarm sounded throughout the base.  
  
The soldiers in the room were deadly still, their weapons poised, and ready to take down anything that exited that gate. It rippled, accompanied by the emergence of Colonel O'Neill, followed soon by Teal'c. They slowly stumbled down the ramp, the Colonel's face expressionless. He looked up, and saw his team members Major Carter and Daniel Jackson staring down at them through the control room window, both breaking into huge smiles.  
  
Without a word, he raised his hand to them, exposing a now glowing ribbon device and instantaneously the glass high above him shattered into millions of pieces, showering everyone inside. His eyes flared red, and he directed his hand device towards the troops below. A wave of light reached out, sending them sprawling backwards. Teal'c lowered his staff weapon, and began taking shots at the humans before him. 'Open fire!' commanded General Hammond, his eyes wide in complete shock. He sealed the doors either side of the room, and grabbed a gun off of one of the officers nearby.  
  
It was no good. Every single bullet launched at the intruder simply reflected off a Goa'uld force field that seemed to cover both himself and Teal'c. And the situation worsened; as several Jaffa sealed in deep blue armour stepped through the gate and began opening fire at the troops in front of them. 'Close the iris!' Hammond ordered, but the instant the metal jammed shut, a blast from the hand weapon of the former Colonel tore it apart.  
  
Men on all sides were falling, until only a few remained, including Hammond. O'Neill raised his hands, silencing the staff fire, and Hammond did likewise.  
  
There was a western style face off between the two leaders. No one spoke. Out of the corner of his eye, O'Neill could see Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson rising to their feet, and returning their stare back to him. He waved his hand, and the gate shut of. He and his small army of Jaffa slowly walked down the steps, and he barked at the few remaining Tau'ri to lower their guns. Hammond encouraged them to do so.  
  
'People of the Tau'ri!' he said, his eyes glowing red again. 'This is but a mere game. I have demonstrated my powers to you. But now the games are over. I shall return, and Earth shall once again feel the wrath of Ptah, greatest of the Gods!' Hammond was startled as the gate suddenly activated again, and slowly the Jaffa returned through it. O'Neill also followed, shadowed by Teal'c, but as he departed, George Hammond could have sworn he heard a cry for help from the still lips of his 2IC.  
  
'Medic team to the embarkation room!' a voice rang out around the base. The survivors in the room were now limited to General Hammond, Captain Jones, Major Gryff and two others who seemed to have pretty serious wounds. The rest were lying comatose, surrounded by severed limbs, blood and other things too unhealthy to think about. Within minutes a team of Doctors had arrived, and were administering first aid to the two wounded, as well as removing some of the other bodies. Hammond didn't move. He stood in the same place, his feet in a pool of his men's blood, looking at the devastation. Eleven men dead, two of the best lost to the enemy. The Goa'uld were going to pay for this.  
  
Back in the debriefing room 30 minutes later, there was silence again. General Hammond, Daniel Jackson, Major Gryff, Major Davis and Captain Jones all bowed their heads. Doctor Fraser was furiously attempting to save the lives of the two downed soldiers. No one had anything to say. But something had to give.  
  
'Sir?' Daniel ventured nervously. 'We need to think of our next action. We can't just sit around here and wait for this Goa'uld to destroy us.  
  
'I know Dr Jackson. I just have no idea of what to do. I have witnessed first hand how strong this Goa'uld is. And you have mentioned yourself how it's greatest asset is its intelligence.'  
  
Major Davis joined the conversation. 'What exactly do you mean by its intelligence Doctor?' He, of course, had missed the majority of the first conversation.  
  
'By that I mean that this Goa'uld not only has the ability to create more and more powerful weapons, but has the power to think rationally. He can see through his arrogance. We have lost our greatest asset in the battle. Previously, we have managed to escape from and destroy many Goa'uld's because of their refusal to simply act on instinct. They must be the biggest bully in the playground, as it were. But my gut feeling tells me that this time, he won't care how he kills us.'  
  
'He has already demonstrated his intelligence by using Jack as his new host.' Hammond added. He looked personally insulted that the Goa'uld dare take one of his own men as a host. Let alone force him to parade in front of them, killing them.  
  
'But what about Teal'c? Has he been brainwashed again?' Davis asked.  
  
'It is possible. Of course it is also possible that he is just following Jack's orders…. although that is highly unlikely.'  
  
'General, off world activation.'  
  
'Now what?' Davis moaned. 'Not the Goa'uld again?'  
  
'No worries Davis, it's just Major Carter returning from the Tollan home world. She has decided to inform them of our situation in hope of gaining some aid. We have also sent envoys to the Asgard protected planets, but no luck so far. The Tollan's are our last chance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just find out what help we have received.' He pushed back his chair and left the room, hurrying down to the now clean embarkation room. He saluted the return of Carter, and listened with intent as she revealed to him with excitement the promises that had been made.  
  
'They have agreed to help us Sir, as well as the representatives of the Tok'ra who had stationed themselves there. As long as we can get the President to their planet to sign a treaty, they have offered us as many of those Ion Cannons we need to adequately prevent a mothership attacking us. They have also promised any extra help we need to defend ourselves.'  
  
'You mean that they broke their longest and strictest rule? That makes no sense, after their previous refusals. Why would they do such a thing?'  
  
'Word travels fast through space Sir. Well, sound cannot literally travel through space, but you know what I mean. Apparently, the Tollan have heard of Ptah before. They themselves are running scared. They need all the help they can get. That's the small print of the treaty though Sir.'  
  
'What is?' Hammond replied sternly, his eyebrow's raised in dreaded anticipation.  
  
'In exchange for any of the blueprints, technology, energy sources and anything else we want, we have to join the Tollan and the Tok'ra in an active fight against Ptah. The Tok'ra have suffered many casualties to this new Goa'uld, and have formed a strong alliance with the Tollan. Basically, the deal is that the Tok'ra provide the information, the Tollan the weapons and we provide the manpower.' She stared at him, trying to anticipate his reaction to this.  
  
'I'll have to inform the President of this latest development. Meanwhile Major, I would like you to inform the entire base that it is on complete standby. From the moment SG-16 return from their off world mission, no more teams are to be sent out. Is that clear?'  
  
'Yes Sir!' she saluted, and watched as her Commanding Officer returned to his office and his little red phone.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This chapter will more than likely be edited soon, coz I think that there is far too much going on in a short space of time. But review and tell me what you think could be improved please! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
The hastily arranged meeting was about to begin. The representatives of each of the races preparing to launch the assault on the new Goa'uld were nervously awaiting the beginning of the Alliance that could decide the fate of the galaxy.  
  
Two members of the Tollan contingent, who were both unknown to Sam, were arranging a piece of machinery in the centre of the large pentagonal desk. Flanking their two seats at the head of the table were four very familiar members of the Tok'ra. The scientist Anise and the Tok'ra spy Aldwin sat to the left, whilst facing them was High Councillor Persus himself, accompanied by Sam Carters own father Jacob Carter, a.k.a Selmac. They were deep in conversation, and from the little the humans of Earth could understand, it was concerning the sudden re-appearance of Ptah.  
  
The planet of Tollana had been chosen for the meeting because of the high defences surrounding them. It was also practically hidden from the Goa'uld, as before the Tollan arrived here, there was no Stargate. Then, the High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan entered, flanked by guards.  
  
'We are here today,' began Travell 'to cement our previous verbal agreement. Due too recent, and very unfortunate incidents,' she now glanced at the humans. 'We are all now under threat from the Goa'uld more than ever before. The knowledge possessed by Colonel O'Neill has fallen into the wrong hands.'  
  
'But Jack doesn't have the knowledge of technologies for Ptah to steal. There's nothing in his head that Ptah won't already know.' Daniel butted in. 'It seems illogical that he would take Jack as a host.'  
  
'At first we agreed, Dr Jackson' added Anise. But now we fear that taking the Colonel could be the most important thing the Goa'uld could have done. There might not be the specifics of creating a world destroying cannon in his head, but he does have information regarding all the races you have met on your travels through the Stargate.'  
  
Of course. The answer hit him and Sam hard. Ptah now had all the data he needed on the locations of the Tollan, the Tok'ra, and the Nox, even the Asgard. Even earth wasn't safe. Sure, they had changed the iris codes and passwords throughout the base. But would that be enough in their current predicament?  
  
'If we can return to the discussion,' Travell said 'we must hastily agree a first course of battle. Our first issue must be addressing the lack of labour we have available to us. Both Tollans and Tok'ra are limited in supply, and ability.' With this, she looked first at Daniel, then at Hammond.  
  
'You can rest assured Chancellor, I have full authority from the President of the United States that any manpower we need will be given.' It was Hammond who spoke now, taking up his role as leader of a people.  
  
'I have also been told to bring with me plans which our people have been developing. It concerns the construction and availability of a new permanent base, originally for Earths use. But, it has been adapted to suit us all. We're hoping that with your help, we can defend this base from attack, as well as launch our assaults from there.'  
  
The expressions on the faces of the other races at the table looked pleasantly surprised. Maybe they had underestimated the usefulness of the Tau'ri? 'Of course, we shall make our contribution to this project. Major Carter, would it be possible for you to persuade any of your other allies to aid us in battle?'  
  
'Well, most of our off-world relations have been with less advanced human cultures. And I doubt that they would be of much use.' She noticed the disappointing look falling around the room. 'But, we do have a lot of information that could be used. Such as alien races that could inflict damage unwittingly on the Goa'uld.'  
  
'Excellent.' It was the deep voice of Persus that spoke now. 'Before any further battle strategies are discussed, we must all know of what we are facing. I believe that Dr. Jackson has some information we require.'  
  
'Er…yes, I do actually.' The next five minutes were spent watching the young man organising hundreds of sheets of paper that were strewn in front of him. Finally, he cleared his throat, and began to address the audience.  
  
'Ptah was the creator God of ancient Egypt. Without boring you with details, after a massive row between the System Lords, who requested that Ptah share his more advanced technology with them, Ptah formed a great alliance with the two other most powerful Goa'uld of the time.  
  
'This alliance was called Ptah-Seker-Osiris, so it's safe to assume that these other Goa'uld were Osiris and Sokar. As we all know, Seth trapped Osiris on Earth, and Sokar was banished by the System Lords. Ptah was never mentioned in any of these ancient texts. So it's most likely that he just fled and moved to a distant part of space.'  
  
'That could possibly explain how he has all this new technology. Using his own ingenuity and whatever he learned from the aliens, he could form new weapons and defences.' Selmac added his input. Daniel noticed Sam wince a little. He knew that she found it hard hearing Selmac speak through her own father.  
  
'But without knowing what aliens he has blended with and learnt from, we haven't got a clue of assuming what we are up against. He may have a technology that could turn the tide of a war in a second, and we would be powerless to stop it.' A member of the Tollan unfamiliar to the General spoke up.  
  
'I agree.' Persus said. He spoke in Goa'uld to Aldwin, who silently nodded, before bowing his head and departing. 'I have sent him to arrange a scouting party to the planet on which the Tau'ri encountered Ptah's forces. Hopefully, we can capture a Jaffa warrior, or at the least intercept some information.'  
  
'Excellent' nodded Travell. 'It is good to see that both of you are already honouring our alliance. Now, I believe it is our turn to show that we intend to help out fully.' She leaned into the middle of the table, and activated the small device that had been set up earlier. A silver image was projected about a foot off of the table, illustrating a large cannon. As they were watching it, the cannons triple barrel retracted, before emitting a holographic ball of plasma into the ceiling, where it disappeared. The barrel then returned to its original shape, before repeating the process.  
  
'Wow,' Sam and Daniel said at the same time. 'Looks powerful.' General Hammond remained silent, although his eyes lit up at what he was seeing.  
  
'Can I assume that these are the weapons that you will be providing us?' he finally said, refraining from clasping his hands in glee.  
  
'Yes initially. They are in the final stages of development now, and the designs will be shipped to Earth as soon as they are ready. They are the same design and contain the same energy source as a standard Ion cannon, but with the help of Anise, we have managed to enhance its destructive capabilities by focusing the blast through a Naquaada crystal.'  
  
'Wow,' Sam said again. A crystal made from pure Naquaada had the potential to increase a nuclear bombs destructive capability a hundred fold, so she dreaded imagining how much it would increase the damage of an Ion cannon.  
  
'We have calculated that it would take around 30 Ion cannons to sufficiently protect the Earth from Goa'uld attack. After the SGC becomes public knowledge in twenty-four hours, it should be a matter of days setting them up. Then, hopefully, we can focus on defending our new base. Would you care to see it now?' the General said.  
  
'It would be a pleasure, General Hammond. We will wait for you at the Stargate.' Travell said. She rose from her seat, accompanied by the two Tollan, and left the room.  
  
Persus also nodded, and said 'we would also like to accompany you General. If that is alright with you I mean.'  
  
'Of course High Councillor, we will be honoured if you joined us. Let us accompany you to the Stargate.' He also rose to his feet, and walked alongside Persus and Anise, in conversation about the new base, leaving only Sam, Daniel and Jacob Carter at the table, along with the still firing hologram.  
  
'Well kids,' Jacob said, in his human voice. 'Ya really screwed up this time, didn't you?' he rose with a smile, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
'Excuse me?' Sam and Daniel chorused, following him hurriedly, casting disbelieving glances at each other and the retreating Tok'ra.  
  
Chapter 3 done now, thanks for the reviews of chapter one people. All two of you. It might seem sad to you, but it made my day…Anyway, I'm sorry for so much plot and so little action, but I'm hoping that as soon as this is all sorted and the Alliance is up and running, it will more than make up for the boring bits here. Please, I need more reviews to survive people! 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Thanks to the other two reviewers. I promise that the action will be worth the wait! And to the person who wanted the robot SG-1 to help, they are in fact dead by this time in the storyline (Exodus), but I do have something going in that direction… I also noticed today that my first two chapters are totally screwed up, and the wrong way round. Soz bout that, it wasn't like it the other day when I put it up…maybe when I added the third chapter it messed up. Still a lot of setting the scene here though I promise action next chapter! If you review!  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
Aldwin stalked through the dense forest, edging his way slowly around the huge compound, which was situated at the bottom of the cliff he was standing on. He made his way to the edge and drew out a pair of what looked like ordinary binoculars, but they were more than that. When he looked through them, he spotted a small group of blue clad Jaffa patrolling what appeared to be an armoury.  
  
Pressing a small red crystal on the side of his device, the lens zoomed in on one of the Jaffa at the rear, bringing up a whole range of information on him, in Goa'uld. It specified details of his physical attributes, such as potential strength, his Goa'uld symbiote within him and also his current thinking process. From this particular Jaffa, Aldwin could tell that he was stronger than any Goa'uld System Lord, his Jaffa was almost fully mature so could heal him of most injuries and his current thought process was of how many heads he could take in his next battle. Maybe he wasn't a suitable target for kidnap.  
  
Focusing on each of the platoon in turn, Aldwin found the one that he believed could be easiest to lure away from the group. A pathetically weak Jaffa, with a symbiote recently implanted was the perfect target, and even more perfect was his current thought: 'Maybe I'll just sneak off from duty and take a quick nap in the forest.' An opportunity too good to miss, smiled Aldwin, as he pressed another crystal on the device, which sent out an infrared beam into the soldiers back.  
  
Returning his device to his pocket, he returned into the trees and waited until the opportunity came when the target left the safety of the group he was with.  
  
Semaj sneaked away from the group of marching Jaffa behind him. All that walking and no food didn't do him any good. He could feel his Jaffa larvae squirming inside of him, as if warning him of impending danger, but he ignored it. He saw a large tree ahead of him, which created a large, comfortable looking area of shade from the blistering sun in the blue sky above. He had just allowed his head to drop onto the grass at the base of the tree when he heard the familiar sound of a Zat opening and firing. Then a shaded image of a figure standing over him, before the darkness swept through his body.  
  
On P3W-TSP, also known as the Gamma site, the Stargate burst into life as the incoming wormhole from Tollana disturbed the peace. With it came first the intimidating figure of Persus, followed closely by Selmac, Anise and the SGC representatives. Finally, the three accompanying members of the Tollan stepped through. Once they were all standing on the hastily constructed ramp down from the gate, a new Iris locked down, and the familiar whoosh signalled that the wormhole had dissipated.  
  
'Stand down' General Hammond barked. Immediately, several officers behind mounted gun turrets relaxed their grips on the trigger. The strangers looked around at the room they were in, and were shocked to discover that it was in fact a naturally occurring cave, with the entrance sealed off by large doors.  
  
'Wow,' Jacob said. 'Looks like you've got everything sorted here' He was obviously impressed with the no nonsense style the SGC had adapted after recent events.  
  
'We've taken every precaution to prevent an incursion within the base itself. Our only fear now is of an attack from the sky. We are powerless against a Goa'uld mothership.'  
  
'Of course, we will provide you with the means to defend this world fully. This planet is one not charted by the Goa'uld I believe?'  
  
'No, they have no idea of our location. I doubt they even know of its existence yet.' Sam butted in. She was particularly pleased that she was the one who had assisted in finding this place, with a little help from Thor of course. But that's what the Asgard had promised in return for her help in the fight against the replicators.  
  
'It is most impressive General.' Persus nodded. 'We would be honoured if you would allow us to reside here. I assume that there are facilities enough for the Tok'ra?'  
  
'Of course. This base is situated on the side of a large mountain, totalling four thousand metres I believe.' He looked at major Carter, requesting confirmation. He received it with a single nod of her head. 'But the majority of the base is set deep into the rock. That is where our, your dormitories will be, as well as other necessary amenities.'  
  
Persus and Anise clearly did not understand a word of this, so the view of the base was delayed a further five minutes as Selmac translated this into Goa'uld. When they finally understood, they insisted that Hammond show them around. 'I think that we wish to see the surface area of the base first General.' Persus said.  
  
'Follow me please,' Hammond said. He walked down the ramp, closely followed by Daniel and Sam. The rest of the strange group followed behind them, examining every detail of the base they were expected to live in for their foreseeable future. As they all squeezed into the elevator, there were complaints from Persus about having rings installed for efficiency. Hammond, whilst looking displease at Persus' arrogance, promised to talk to his superiors about it.  
  
The small ping of the elevator indicated that they had arrived at the desired destination, and the elevator doors opened out, introducing them to the outside world. Once they stepped out, they looked around at the large flat space they had entered. There were all kinds of white lines marked out on the smooth black floor. Neither the Tok'ra nor the Tollan could deduce what they were for, until Hammond informed them.  
  
'As you know, this base was intended for our sole use. This is our launch platform, from which we were hoping to stave off any aerial threat. Our scientists are currently developing plans for a new Death Glider based fighter plane, with a bit of Earth's know-how thrown in.' Jacob sighed at this, recalling the last time the Tau'ri had messed about with Goa'uld technology. '  
  
'But we were hoping that under the current circumstances you could both be of help here. We know that Earth based technology doesn't have a realistic chance of defending against Death Gliders and Motherships, and a couple of those Ion cannons would help.'  
  
'Most certainly, General.' Travell nodded.  
  
'We would also be happy to provide what little air support we can for you. We have a few Death Gliders and Scout ships at our disposal. They could come in useful.'  
  
'Excuse me, Sir, but we should be going back inside now. The temperature outside is falling rapidly, and it's not safe.'  
  
'If you would please.' The General said to the rest of the group, indicating with his arm the elevator. With another well-concealed sigh, Persus headed back inside. His stony exterior still couldn't match the excitement he had inside of him, thought Daniel. He didn't dare say it though.  
  
It had been a long day when the final group tour was over. Persus had found several more things to complain about, and his suggestion of creating a tunnel system within the mountain for the Tok'ra to reside in was more of an order than a suggestion. The Tollan however, were more receptive, but promised only to move in when they had the protection of the Ion cannons.  
  
Finally, the Tok'ra and Tollan were ready to return home to their respective planets. Sam offered to return with the Tok'ra to explain any problems to them, whilst Daniel opted for the safety of Tollana for his visit. Both were under strict instruction to return within one day, with or without their respective congress.  
  
'We hope that you can join us soon with your final decision, High Councillor.' He bowed his head to the great man, who returned the gesture. Anise was busy dialling the address of the Tok'ra's world, and the iris opened to allow them passage home. After they had disappeared through the event horizon, the Tollan's immediately followed suit. Having a DHD was a lot easier than the SGC's dialling computer, Hammond thought. As soon as the Tollans left the planet, the human's leader retired to his new quarters. 


End file.
